A Story Of The Past
by Flyingone911
Summary: The rookie nine plus the sand sibs tell the story of their friend Sakura Haruno, but beware the story is nothing like the actual anime. Nothing is as it usually is. Warning ending will be depressing! No Flames, I happen to like this story.
1. Epilouge: The Beginning

Okay it has been a LONG time since I've written a fanfic, but you wouldn't believe how much school work and just plain regular crap I have had to go through! But I am back now so the fanfics will be lining up again. Yay!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would change a lot of the stuff that has happened in it so far.

Okay here goes.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

A man was sitting down at his desk, he was only in his thirties but already he felt old. It was hard not to when you had to run a whole village, deal with wife and child, and still have time for friends. But he managed well enough. He had just finished writing a pardon for one of the shinobi in the Konoha prison when there was a quiet knock at his door. He looked up and said, "come in."

Hinata poked her head in, "Naruto it's time to go to the restaurant, the others are probably already there." Naruto nodded put the paper on the side of his desk and scrubbed his face with his hands. Getting up he walked over to his wife, smiled, and motioned for her to go. Following her, they left the building and arrived at the restaurant after a couple of minutes. Everyone _was_ already there, so they just sat down with them when they waved. Ordering his sake, Naruto looked over at Sai and Sasuke his old teammates.

"Hey dobe, it's about time you got here, we were all waiting," Sasuke said motioning towards the eleven kids sitting around the table next to theirs. Naruto looked confused, "waiting for what?" Sasuke sighed, along with his wife Ino. "Ugh I give up, Saru, you remind him," he said to the black haired ten year old who sat at the other table.

"Naruto you promised that you and the others would tell all us kids the story, you know the one about the Pink Streak and her friends. Remember?"

Naruto smiled, "oh yeah I guess we did say we would tell the story. And just to let you know the story isn't only about the Pink Streak and her friends, its about all of us here, "he waved at all the adults, "we were her friends too you know."

Saru smiled, "I know that, that's why you're telling the story, because you are in it. So come on get on with it."

All of the adults sat up a bit, and Temari elbowed her husband when he muttered troublesome under his breath. Naruto took a breath.

"Okay but remember this story has a hidden meaning, and so when we're done telling it, we're going to ask you what it is." All the kids nodded rapidly, all excited to here about the adventures of their parents.

"Alright then, here goes," Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You kids call it the story of the Pink Streak, but to us she was simply Sakura Haruno. Her story starts before she was born, when a man called Kakashi Hatake met a women called Anara Haruno. Love was there for them briefly and from it a child was made, Anara almost told Kakashi but he was tired and put her off before she could. Angered by it she started a fight with him and ended up leaving, Kakashi never knew that she was carrying her child. Months later, in a small village she had decided to stay in Sakura was born with her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Sakura knew only that village for fourteen years until something happened. Something that would start an elaborate adventure with death, sorrow, love, and tragedy in it. Something that would bring sixteen friends together, for without each other they would never have made it. This is her story, this is the legend, Sakura, the girl who brought the end and beginning of the world.

* * *

Okay how was that? I know it might have been a little boring and cheesy sounding but I had to get it out of they way so I could really start my story. So just so you know it gets way better from here. I'm not sure how long this story will be but it's going to take a while to write. Oh well, I love suspense personally. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can figure out how to put it up.

P.S. On a totally different note, just for all those who have read my other two oneshots, I AM NOT UPDATING THEM! Sorry but I think they are just fine as they are.

FlyingOne911


	2. Nonchapter: grrrrrrr

Alright! I have figured it out, but there is one problem, actually two problems. All my teachers (damn them all) have decided to give a whole bunch of tests so I need to study A LOT!!! And I lost my rough draft of chapter one so it may take a little while as I have to re-write from scratch, which is just completely annoying. Hopefully if I can successfully skip some classes tomorrow I can start writing so I should update in about 2-3 days. Oh and to all the people who keep sending me reviews on messages, COME ON PEOPLE THE REVIEW THING IS WAY BETTER, IT'S THERE FOR A REASON, USE IT! PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 1: Morning!

OKAY chapter two is up, took me a little while cause I went on a trip and couldn't get the damn file to download on my laptop so I had to wait until I got home.

Oh yeah a little author's note: I know that since Kakashi wasn't born with the Sharingan he couldn't pass it on to Sakura like the Uchiha family could, but in order for the story to go the way I want it to I'm just gonna say he can. Que pasa? (sorry if I spelled that wrong, but come on I'm Irish not Spanish)

* * *

Sakura woke up early, which was pretty unusual for her. She got dressed and went to the kitchen area of the small house that she lived in with her mother. Not seeing her, she just shrugged, put on her usual black jacket, grabbed her headband of the table, and went outside. It was just barely dawn so the sky was a pretty orange and pink mix. 

She was an unusual looking girl. She was only sixteen but looked to be about eighteen when serious. Under her jacket she wore a shirt of simple black, it was like a vest that buttoned up the middle, and had a sash that wrapped around the whole thing at the base. Her leggings were a deep purple and had a lighter purple skirt with slits up the sides over them. Her ninja type sandals were boots that went up almost to her knees and help the somewhat baggy leggings in them. But what was so unique about her was that her hair was pink set off by deep green eyes.

On her forehead was a forehead protector with the Mist symbol on it. That wasn't too surprising considering how her small village was just off the border of the Mist Village, plenty of retired shinobi found their way to her village and others like it. A few had ended up training her and a few of the children that lived there when they showed signs of chakra abilities.

Thinking of her friends she headed over to her best friend's house, not even bothering to knock she just walked in and over to the bedroom where Jishan was sleeping. Seeing his form she walked over to the bed and pushed him off it. He continued to snore. Sighing she went over to his kitchen area got a glass of water, and dumped it on him. Yelping the boy jumped to his feet shaking like a dog, not noticing Sakura at all. Finally when his body adjusted to the cold Jishan opened his scrunched up eyes to glare at Sakura who was smiling innocently at him. Grumbling he walked over to his dresser. Since he had only been sleeping in pants and they were now wet, he took them off exposing his black boxers to Sakura, she just ignored them.

He quickly grabbed a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, shivering a bit he put them on. Then pulling his fingers through his almost collar length shaggy brown and blond hair turned. Glaring again at Sakura he pounced and tackled her to the floor, after a quick wrestling match she ended up under him. Grinning up at him she quickly kissed him and whispered "good morning." Okay, they were more than just good friends.

Jishan grinned at her but didn't let her up. Instead he tried to glare again.

"Was it really necessary to pour water on me, you could've woken me up another way." Sakura laughed, "oh sure that would've only taken half the day," Jishan snorted, "you know as well as I do that just being next to you I wake up, your scent alone is enough to get me up, but a kiss wouldn't have been a bad thing." To prove his point he leaned down and sniffed at her neck, then trailed a line of kisses up her neck to her mouth. Sakura broke it after a couple of seconds getting a groan from him, and making him have to make do with resting his forehead on hers.

"Come on, if we go now we can wake the others up and get some morning training in before food." Jishan sighed, "since when do you do quote, morning practice, end quote?" "Since this morning when I happened to wake up early enough for it," Sakura replied. Jishan gave up, "alright let's get going," and with that he got off her and they left his house. After an hour they had managed to wake the others, and soon there were three more awake but very pissed off teenagers walking along the trail to the their training area.

Yuura snorted. Nothing, He snorted again, and still no response. So he gave another really big snort. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Saru was the only one who wasn't looking at him like he had some kind of weird mental illness. Wrinkling her nose she poked him. But before she could say anything Nari beat her to it. "Okay it's official, Yuura has some kind of disease, that is the last time I share water with him." And with that he walked past Yuura, while keeping a safe distance, past the others, and further down the semi-beaten path they were following. Sakura smiled and followed. Chuckling to herself, she went after him and soon they were all at the training ground, Yuura was still red and muttering to Saru about how he wasn't sick, and was just trying to break the silence.

Sakura looked at the grounds. They were fairly normal. A small area of grass surrounded by a small copse of trees. Except for one side. One side of the area had a jutting of brownish stone. It went up for what looked like forever. During their earlier years of training they had been taught how to climb up the small cliff (think that Naruto episode where Team 7 had to learn how to climb up trees) so they knew that the top of the cliff was only about five by five feet wide and tall then it dropped off suddenly going down, down, down until it hit a river. Sakura smiled remembering how she had not only activated her Sharingan here, but her Kyuugen as well. She smiled fondly, looking back in time.

* * *

Alright memory lane is in the next chapter which I can almost guarentee will be up tomorrow. 

-Flyingone911


	4. Chapter 2: Memory

Alright, here is a peek into Sakura's past. It's a bit on the not-that-interesting side but I need to get her past out into the open. So yeah... here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Yuura was panting, then again it was hard not to when you were attempting to keep your feet stuck on a wall of stone. Saru, Rina, and Jishan were a little bit higher than him but didn't seem to be even close to as worn out as he was. Sakura was already at the top and when he looked up h could see the silver that was intertwined with the pink glowing in the sun. That and he could see her red and black colored Sharingan looking back down at him and the others.

Rolling up his long sleeves of his dark blue shirt and doing the same with his slightly longer than knee high black pants he struggled to take another step. Looking up a Sakura he homed in on her face using it as an anchor for him. That's when his concentration, and his feet, slipped. Time seemed to slow down as he fell, the shout of surprise from Sakura, and the one of his own. Just when everything began to speed up again he saw it. The pretty, glowing rope that moved with a life of its own. It slipped down the rock face and tied itself tight around his ankle, Yuura closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was hanging, his short black hair hanging down towards the ground, his shirt bottom doing the same.

Slowly he started inching towards the ground. When he finally hit it the rope around his ankle let go of him and he fell with a soft thump. At this point everyone was watching it as it slid back up to its owner.

Sakura was calmly walking down the cliff facing the ground. The rope came up to her hand where it seemed to originate, coiled itself up, and slipped back into her skin. When she reached the ground Jishan was already there, staring at her hand he grabbed it and held it gently. Looking back up at her he smiled, "wow," was all he said. Then he looked into her eyes, and his smile vanished.

"Sakura your eyes, what happened to your Sharingan?" They were lucky that they knew what the Sharingan was at all, but one of the shinobi that had taught them early on had seen it before. He had recognized it immediately when he saw Sakura activate it for the first time when she was seven. But this was new, The red in her eyes seemed to have faded, it was now a bright pink. The same color as the rope that she had used just before. Sakura stopped rubbing her hand and started rubbing her eyes instead.

Looking a bit scared she blinked and deactivated the Sharingan. And while the black faded the pink did not. Soon he eyes consisted only of pink, no white nor black. At Jishan's somewhat horrified glance she closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them her eyes were back to their normal green. Not saying anything she ran to the path leading towards their village and without looking back she ran down it. When her friends had caught up with her she and her mother were hugging at her house. When they stopped she looked towards them and smiled brightly.

"It's called the Kyuugen," she looked back as her mother discreetly left, "apparently it's a bloodline limit of my mother's family. It sometimes skips a generation or two so she didn't think to tell me of it earlier. It seems that I have a totally different store of chakra at my disposal, and I can use it in a totally awesome way. If I need to make something... like a kunai, all I have to do is focus on its shape and the chakra will form it for me. Watch!"

Without waiting for any kind of reply she closed her eyes tight and held out her open hand, and right before her friends shocked faces a kunai made of bright, glowing pink appeared. Opening her eyes she grasped its hilt and threw it at the wall, where it made a solid thump. Then flicking her wrist at it, it disappeared. Still smiling she looked back at them her eyes once again solid pink. "And the best part is, I can combine the Kyuugen with my Sharingan. Or just keep them separate." Her friends were in stunned silence before Nari broke it.

Smiling at Sakura he ran up to her, scooped her off her feet, and paraded her out of the house and down the villages main road yelling, "Sakura's awesome, Sakura's awesome, Sakura's awesome," over and over again in a sing song voice. It took almost five minutes before she could get him to put her down. And by the time he did Sakura had almost ripped off is green shirt in an effort to get his attention. His brown pants were completely covered in mud and his red like short hair and standing on end from all her clawing at it. But he was grinning and so was she.

* * *

Okay I know that was really short but now that most of the explanations are out of the way I can start the real chapters, the ones that actually last more than a page or so. So yeah the next one should be up soon. I really have no life at the moment so I am going to be writing a lot. 


	5. Chapter 3: Battle and Loss

Okay new chapter. Tell me what ya think! Oh yeah if anyone happened to form a really strong emotional attachment to Nari, and/or Saru, sorry but they aren't really important to the story, so this is their last chapter.

* * *

You know what your problem is," Nari asked. Yuura sighed and glared at him, "no what's my problem? You are a complete dork, I mean seriously, who falls out of a tree?" Yuura's glare intensified, "I have said it five freaking times now, I DIDN'T FALL! Saru pushed me." Nari sighed too, "and there's the other problem, what were you and Saru doing that made her angry enough to push you?" "You know what Nari, I have no freaking clue, she just pushed me and went off with Sakura." Nari sighed again, "women constantly confuse me do you think maybe-"

Both boys looked up as they heard a large boom in the distance, and over the treetops they could see fire, but what was fire doing above the trees? They looked at each other and their thoughts mirrored each other's, the _village. _Both boys ran off down the path, when they reached the viallge there were masked men running all around, and one by one, screaming, men, women, and little children were being silenced forever. Without even thinking they both rushed into the fight. Yuura couldn't believe it, a man jumped in his path and he grabbed his favorite kunai and lashed out, then ran. He didn't even care if the man was dead or not. Looking around he ran off towards another one.

* * *

Saru was stunned, she had just been talking with Sakura when a fireball came out of nowhere, now Sakura was on the ground protecting her with her body.  
"Sakura," she whimpered, "Sakura, get up, please get up." It was no use, Sakura's head had a huge gash on it from one of the rocks on the ground. Slowly pushing her off Saru got up. Then she heard the laughter, turning she saw one of the men. He was looking at her through his mask, and she turned cold, so cold she didn't do anything. Not even when he walked up to her slowly drawing his sword. She did nothing when he ran her through with it, and she did nothing except fall to the ground when he walked away.

* * *

Sakura blinked, shaking her head a bit to get rid of the pain, it didn't work. Slowly moving her arm she reached up and felt the gash on her forehead. Wincing she listened to the screams and started to get up. On her knees she was about to stand when she heard a whimper, then another. Turning around she saw Saru on the ground but her relief at seeing her friend went away when she saw Saru's face. She was panting and she was blinking a lot. Crawling over to her she picked her up slightly so that she was resting on her lap. Then she noticed the gaping wound in her stomach and the blood that went with it.

Panic rose, "hey Saru, Saru, you there. Come one say something for me please." Saru flicked her eyes up to Sakura's, her breath getting shorter.

"Hey," she whispered softly, "hey," Sakura whispered back, "I'm here you're going to be just fine." Saru laughed weakly. "I don't think so. Make sure you tell the guys how much I love them, you guys were my only family. Maybe I'll see you again... after this. Remember to look for me, I'll be looking for you."

Sakura watched her friend's eyes begin to close. "No Saru, don't go! Stay here please, don't go don't go." Sakura continued to whisper it even when Saru's eyes lost their focus and her head lolled to the side. She held her tightly weeping softly. Then she stopped and slowly she looked up her eyes murderous. Gently laying Saru's body down, she closed her eyes, and then getting up walked towards the screams, her headache forgotten. Looking over she saw the body of a man with a katana by his side, reaching down she picked it up. Concentrating she conjured up a pink image of it for her left hand, and then swinging both she charged the nearest masked man. Then the next and then the next. And each time she killed one she screamed. Her red, black, and pink eyes, swirling.

* * *

Jishan couldn't believe it. Dead, everywhere. No matter where he looked he couldn't escape the faces. Everyone he knew was dead. He needed to find his friends and fast. Before he lost his mind. Looking around he thought of Sakura first, so he started searching.

He found Yuura first, he was just standing there leaning against the wall. He looked up when Jishan came over and smiled weakly. Nineteen kills. Beat that. Then he closed his eyes, slid down the wall, and sighed. Jishan knelt down next to him, worried, until he noticed that Yuura had just fallen asleep. Satified knowing his friend would be ok he went off looking for the others. Then he saw Nari.

At first he though he was just standing against the wall looking out, but then he saw it. The short black blade sticking out of his friend's chest, pinning him to the wall. Jishan slowed as he came up to Nari. Not really thinking all he did was pull out the kunai, and carefully catch and lower Nari's body to the dirty ground. Then he walked over to the left and few feet, knelt down, and threw up against the wall.

Feeling completely numb inside he went off looking for Saru and Sakura.

He found Saru first, he knew she was dead as soon as he saw her laying down with her hands at her sides. Wanting to scream, he knelt down next to her, and placed his hand on her head. It was cold. He picked her up carefully, and brought her back over to where Nari was lying. Putting her down next to him he once more went off to look for Sakura. For what seemed like hours, he searched. Then he saw the pile of bodies.

It wasn't the pile that grabbed his attention, it was the flickering pink swords stuck into most of them. _If they haven't been put out, that means she hasn't deactivated them yet, but by being activated still, she must still be alive. _With that in mind he started off again. But he didn't get far.

As he was about to leave the carnage, one of the bodies moved. Wary, he grabbed one of the faintly glowing swords and pulled it out of a body with a slight sucking noise. It held its shape. Holding it in front of him he poked the body that had just moved. Nothing, he poked again, still nothing. Then one of the arms moved. And a small groan came out from what seemed to be under it.

And another hand appeared. It was small, pale, graceful, and bloody.

Jishan immediately dropped the sword and pushed the body away. Sakura was laying there, with what seemed to be the dead man's knife stuck in her ribs. He dropped down beside her and placed his hand next to the wound not sure what to do.

"Jishan," Sakura's voice was weak. But he heard her and nodded. "Shhh, don't talk." She shook her head. "Saru's dead," Jishand nodded, "I know." "It's my fault," Sakura whimpered. He shook his head hard. "No it wasn't. It was whoever killed her, it was his fault."

Sakura didn't seem to hear him. She simply reached over to the knife in her chest, grabbed the handle, and ripped it out with a strangled cry. Jishan gasped and gaped at her. Did she have a death wish? Placing his hand over the now gaping wound he pressed down hard and muffled an oath when she screamed lightly, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Carefully he ripped of the bottom of his shirt and used to bandage her wound. It wasn't perfect but it would do. Carefully picking her up he brought her over to where Yuura was. Laying her down he went in search of supplies. Returning about an hour later he found Yuura awake, and re-bandaging her wound. He looked up when Jishan placed a blanket on her legs. Then they both lifted her up and placed another under her. After they were done Yuura spoke up.

"Where's Nari, and what about Saru?" Jishan looked at him and shook his head slowly. Yuura jumped to his feet.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! They are not dead. Tell me they are not dead Jishan!" Jishan stayed silent. Yuura started pacing. "Where are they?" He demanded. Jishan sighed. "I put them together by the east entrance." Yuura took one last look at Sakura then stalked off. Jishan picked her hand up in his own. And finally with his head bent to hers, he let himself cry. Cry until he was empty. And when Yuura returned hours later, his eyes were dry.

* * *

Okay, what did ya think? I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the rest, and from now on to make sure this story doesn't go on and on, I'm going to make sure that all the chapters are long. So it may take a while to update because I'm going to have a lot to write. Stay tuned for more! Oh yeah if you want anything to happen in the story that you think should please tell me and I'll try to add it in.

-Flyingone911


End file.
